


Только раз в год Красный Бархат превращается в Капитан Америка

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Cake, M/M, Red Velvet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Написано для Iry по рисунку (реально существующая афишка)https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/5/3/7/1/53716/thumb/85788945.jpg





	Только раз в год Красный Бархат превращается в Капитан Америка

Ничего такого Стив, разумеется, не ожидал. Он ел сладкое так давно, что было и не вспомнить, когда и что именно, к еде в цветах флага питал обоснованное подозрение, а свой юбилей праздновать отказался наотрез — до праздников ли тут, когда половина Земли оплакивала вторую, потерянную навсегда. 

Сэм и Наташа, впрочем, пытались: неловко, как-то скомканно. Вручая подарок, Сэм похлопал его по плечу, попытался сказать что-то ободряющее, но сбился. Наташа была более тверда: обняла, пробормотала поздравления и закончила суровым пожеланием не раскисать.

Стив рад бы был последовать её совету, но держаться было труднее с каждым днём. Как будто неведомая чудовищная ржа, вынуждавшая людей рассыпаться в прах, заразила и его, только рассыпался не он сам, а мир вокруг. 

Мстители. Дом, который Стив привык считать своим. Баки. Дружба, которую он потерял навсегда. Самоуважение ещё кое-как держалось, но с пониманием простых людей наметились серьёзные проблемы. Даже щита, привычного и надёжного оружия, он теперь лишился, и…

Стив открыл дверь в скромную комнату, в которой вполне можно было достать книгу с полки на противоположной стене, не вставая с узкой койки, и остановился, не веря своим глазам.

Прямо посередине комнаты, возвышаясь над крошечным столом, пылало небольшое огненное море. Язычки свечей колебались, подрагивая от сквозняка; праздничный торт, украшенный малиной и голубикой, выглядел так, что Стиву отчаянно захотелось забыть о том, что сладкого он не ест, подобрать пальцем пышные белые сливки, попробовать на вкус свежую ягодную мякоть.

Он никогда не баловал себя: не было времени, денег, причин и поводов. А теперь не было и права: главную битву своей жизни он, похоже, с треском проиграл.

Или нет?

Листок бумаги был подсунут под тарелку и торчал уголком. Стив осторожно вытащил его, стараясь не потревожить свечи, и развернул.

«Раз в год, — чётким и резким почерком было написано под небрежным изображением звёзд и полос, — Капитан Америка заслуживает самого сладкого».

Как Тони сумел сюда пробраться и уйти незамеченным? Как заставил свечи вспыхнуть в нужный момент? Сможет ли простить его хоть когда-нибудь?

Вопросов было куда больше, чем ответов. 

— Это не самое сладкое, Тони, — пробормотал Стив. Зажмурился, боясь спугнуть волшебство, загадал желание и задул свечи — все до единой.

Красный бархат, взбитые сливки и малиновая сладость — вот какой на вкус оказалась надежда.


End file.
